Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty and Daniel find themselves in a situation where their love blooms after acting out a certain play by a Mr.Shakespeare.
1. Just Dinner

"_**Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow"**_

Daniel Meade/Betty Suarez

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

This is the first time I have ever written a fanfic before. I have read so many awesome fanfics of Ugly Betty, more Daniel and Betty, and they inspired me to write one. Hope this is decent enough.

**Just Dinner**

It was a long day at work and Betty asked Daniel if he wanted to come to her house with her family for dinner since they hadn't eaten practically all day from running around.

"_Hey! Daniel. I'm headed home; do you wanna come over for dinner with my family?"_

"_Hey! Sure, Betty. I love being with your family!"_ He said sweetly. "_Let's go!_"

They headed to the Suarez house and went inside.

"_Hi, papi!_ _I invited Daniel to dinner."_

"_That's nice, Betty"._ Papi yelled from the kitchen.

As they walked in, Justin came down the stairs, not too far behind Hilda did as well.

"_Hey Daniel!"_ Justin's eyes lit as he saw Daniel at the door. "_Hey Betty!_"

"_Hey, Justin!"_ They both exclaimed.

They all had dinner quietly, sort of tired from the day.

"_Thanks for dinner Mr. Suarez." _Daniel said appreciatively. Daniel always felt like Betty's family was his secret family. He loved them like they were his own.

"_No problem, Daniel."_ Ignacio said. "_It's nice to have you!"_ He smiled.

"_Hey guys guess what?"_ Justin said anxiously. _"What's up Justin?" _Betty said

"I got the lead in the play at school."

"Oh my God, Justin, that's great!" Betty said excitedly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hilda exclaimed.

"I wanted to tell everyone."

"What's the play, Justin?" Daniel asked curiously.

"It's Romeo and Juliet."

"Oo, so you're Romeo?" Betty said convincingly.

"That's my baby boy." Hilda said proudly

Everyone was happy for Justin. "So, we are going to have ice cream to celebrate Justin." Papi said pulling out the ice cream from the freezer.

All of their eyes lit up, ready for a sweet dessert.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**Romeo and Juliet **

After dinner they all ended up in the living room just watching a movie. Betty was sitting next to Daniel on the couch. Justin was sitting on the floor. And Ignacio was sitting in his chair. Hilda sat next to Betty and Daniel on the couch. After some time Betty fell asleep her head resting on Daniel's shoulder.

Ignacio noticed. "_She must be really tired today." _Ignacio said caringly.

Hilda just smiled at how Betty was so comfortable next to Daniel. "_I'll go get a blanket._"

She pulled the blanket over Betty. They all went to bed not too long after.

Daniel was on the couch next to her, eventually falling asleep hugging her tightly to him.

After a few hours Betty woke up. When she opened her eyes, she saw her sweet best friend Daniel hugging her tightly underneath the cover. She kissed his cheek and smiled. A smile swept his face subconsciously.

Betty didn't feel like going back to sleep. She was looking around looking for something to distract the time. She saw Justin's Romeo and Juliet book on the floor.

_Hmm…I guess I could just read this. I'm bored anyway._ She thought to herself

She picked up the book. Then for a moment or two she just admired Daniel sleeping. _He looks so sweet and peaceful_ she thought. She went and sat on the stairs so she wouldn't make any noise.

After a about half an hour, Daniel woke up noticing Betty was not there. He sat up. Then he noticed she was sitting by the stairs.

"Hey!" Daniel said as he approached her.

"Hey! Ya, I'm just reading the play. I was bored."

"I never really liked Romeo and Juliet." Daniel said as he took the script out of her hand and glanced over it.

"Really?" Betty responded slightly surprised. "Why not?" she asked curiously

He paused for a moment flipping through it. "I never understood and liked that they died at the end."

"I guess I can understand that." Betty said as she took the script back in her hands, now standing at the edge of the stairs.

"So?" she said "What do you want to do?" "Seeing as we are awake now?"

"Hmm, ya." He responded. "I don't know. I don't feel like watching anything. What do you want to do?" he asked glancing over at Betty.

After a minute or two she said "Wanna act out parts of the play?" "It could be fun" she added.

"Hmm. I guess. Sure, why not?" he grabbed the play from her hand and randomly flipped through choosing a scene without actually reading and handed it over to her.

She looked at it surprisingly and said. "Uh, you choose the balcony scene? Really?"

"Wow" he said shocked that he flippantly choose that scene.

"It's ok. Whatever." She said

Betty stood at the stairs. He stood at the bottom to the side.

They started off just saying their parts, having fun with the words.

Then Betty started to feel her heart race as he was saying his lines

Daniel jumped on the stair rail as he said his next lines.

"_I take thee at thy word.  
>Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;<br>Henceforth I never will be Romeo"_

Betty looked at him surprised and intrigued at his action. _Did he just jump on the stairs?_ she thought to herself as she felt heat envelope her body.

Standing there as he inched closer, she, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes, started to feel her heart beat like a college drum line. She didn't really register the words. She stared for a moment. Not even knowing what lines she was saying. It was time for her lines. She thought to herself. _I can't even breathe._

She just said anything so she didn't just stand there staring at him

"_Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
>That I shall say good night till it be morrow."<em>

She said, knowing she skipped so many lines, as her heart began to beat so fast she thought it would stop, Daniel looking at her lips as she was saying her line (her amazing beautiful lips he thought) and getting closer, their lips so close, it made their hearts stop.

Daniel started to inch closer saying the last line

"_Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
>Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!"<em>

Betty felt like she would faint if she moved, as he was so close she could feel the heat from his body.

Then suddenly they heard a door shut and Hilda yell_ "Justin. Get ready for school"_

They got so shocked at the sudden sound they jumped back.

Hilda came down, seeing that Betty looked flustered. "Hey guys. What have you been up to?" looking at Betty suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing. We were just chatting." Betty said, sure that Hilda would see right through her. "mmhmm" she said as she walked down the stairs eyeing Daniel curiously.

"So, are you two going to be joining us for breakfast or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"We're coming" Betty quickly insisted as she went down the stairs grabbing Daniel's arm. Hilda just smiled and shook her head.


	3. It Grew on Me

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**It Grew on Me**

They all sat down for breakfast just enjoying the delicious pancakes Papi made.

"So, what did you two end up doing last night?" Ignacio asked nonchalantly to make conversation.

"We fell asleep and then we woke up and stayed up chatting and reading."

"You were reading?" Hilda questioned them.

"Umm, ya." Betty said. "We were reading that Romeo and Juliet book Justin had" Daniel said and took another bite.

"Ahh..." Hilda responded with a slight smile, satisfied with the response.

"I didn't think you would be into Romeo and Juliet" Justin said sincerely at Daniel.

"Ya, it kinda grew on me." Daniel replied looking up at Betty and then back to Justin with a smile. Betty smiled as he looked up at her then continued eating her food. "…minus the ending. I would change that." Daniel added.

"Sounds like you two had a nice night" Ignacio added.

"ya, we did." Daniel said with a smile, his ice blue eyes glancing over to Betty's.

Hilda just looked at Daniel with his heart-breakingly charming smile he was giving Betty and then looked over at Betty with her cute loving smile, and slightly snickered. "You two are too cute." Hilda said with a laugh. Betty shot her a-do-not-mess-with-me look.

"Ok. Well, we better get going to work now." Betty said smilingly. "Yes. Thanks for the breakfast Mr. Suarez."

"Bye Daniel" "Bye Betty"

"Bye Papi. Bye Hilda. Bye Justin." "See you later."

"Hey guys?" Justin said "Can I have my book back?"

"Oh. Ya, I'll get it." Daniel said as he left the room. Hilda just snickered.

"Hilda!" Betty yelled

"What?" Hilda snapped.

Daniel handed him the book. "Ok bye."

"You two have a nice day." They walked out.


	4. Another 'Normal' Day

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**Another 'Normal' Day**

They reached the office and just went about their day normally. They went to lunch together and discussed the next issue. After lunch there was a meeting with Wilhelmina and the staff about the cover spread. During the meeting Betty would every now and then glance over at Daniel taking in his appearance. _He looked really nice today_ she thought to herself. Daniel, even though he was arguing with Wilhelmina about his idea, was no fool. He could feel Betty glance over at him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He smiled and just agreed with Wilhelmina about her idea for the spread.

"Ya, Wilhelmina. You know what? I like it. Run with it." he said with a smile.

Wilhelmina, slightly shocked just nodded and told everyone to get to work.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get to work." Everyone went their ways and Wilhelmina looked back and nodded just before she left the conference room still a little confused about what just happened.

Daniel and Betty were left inside, walking out together. Betty sat at her desk and went on working on some paperwork. Daniel went in his office looking over some of the features for the next issue, every now and then looking over at Betty admiring her movements as she wrote and her concentration on her task biting her lip. _God, that makes me crazy when she does that_, Daniel thought to himself.

She knew he was watching her, at one moment she looked up at him, which made him panic slightly and look down at his desk; she just smiled continuing her work.

Daniel was so tempted to just walk over there and kiss her. He wanted to so bad. She then got up and walked away. He looked up wondering where she was going.

"Hey Marc, here's the paperwork for Wilhelmina"

"Alright Betty."

As Betty was walking away Marc blurted, "So, I saw you making googly eyes at Daniel in the meeting." Betty turned in shock. "Uhh…" she said blushing.

"Don't worry my little chimmichunga. Your secret's safe with me." He said giving a smile. "You're happy. Daniel's happy. Wilhelmina's happy. It's good."

She looked at Marc and just smiled in disbelief and content. "see ya, Marc" she said as she walked back to her desk.

As Betty was walking back to her desk Daniel got up and walked out of his office, grabbed her by her arm and brought her in his office closing the door behind him.

Betty looked at him surprised, confused, yet somewhat excited. Before she could say anything he walked over to her (making her heart beat faster with every step). He said, "So? We never got to finish that scene, Ms. Suarez" with a charming smile.

"Umm, Daniel." Waving her hand trying to shoo him off (except she wanted to kiss him so bad, him standing there with his gorgeous blue eyes gazing at her and his sweet charming smile made her want to just burst into butterflies. That's how she felt inside). Daniel didn't take that gesture as a no.

As she tried opening the door to leave he closed it pinning her to the door. "Daniel?" She said blushingly "Come on. We can't do this here."

"Betty" Daniel said longingly as he brushed his hand against Betty's cheek. She felt tingles everywhere. Then someone knocked on the door, Betty opened it and walked out, Daniel walking slightly back to his desk.

It was Amanda with a packet placing it on Daniel's desk. As she placed it on his desk she saw his face turn slightly red. "Ooo, what were you two doing?" in her classic seductive voice. She winked at him and walked away, seeing as he was in no mood for her questions.

"Hey, Betty! So, what's the deal with you and Daniel?" she said curiously, smiling back into his office.

"Nothing, Amanda. We were just talking about the spread and Wilhelmina." She said that with such effortlessness that Amanda said "oh" and walked away slightly disappointed.


	5. Phone Call through the Glass

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**Phone Call through the Glass**

Daniel called her on her cell. Betty looked at her buzzing phone and laughed at the sight of his name.

"Betty Suarez" she answered smilingly.

"Hey Betty! Daniel Meade here."

"Daniel Meade! I've heard of you!"

"Really? And what have you heard?"

"That you were charming, sweet and a great friend" she said smiling as she looked in his office

"Well, I've heard a lot about you."

"And what have you heard about me, Mr. Meade?"

"I've heard that you are beautiful, sweet and an amazing assistant and friend. Your boss is one lucky guy."

"Ya, he's pretty great."

"So Daniel, what's up?" She said quizzically.

"Uh…nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

"hmm…is this a date Daniel Meade?" she asked amusingly.

"uh…it could be."

"ok." She said sweetly. "Really?" he responded making sure.

"Yes, Daniel." "Where do you want to meet?" there was a slight silence.

"Daniel?"

"I'll pick you up, Betty. 8:30 at your house."

"Ok. Daniel. See you." "ok bye." They both hung up looking through the window at each other smiling.

Betty felt so excited and nervous at the same time. Daniel's heart was going crazy just thinking about her. Now all they had to do was make it through the rest of the day.


	6. A Trip to the Closet

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**A Trip to the Closet**

It was time for Betty to leave. She got up and walked in his office. "Bye Daniel. See you later."

Before she completely left to go home she went to the closet to chat with Christina. "Hey Christina" Betty said cheerily. "Well, isn't someone in a good mood" Betty smiled.

"So, Christina, I was wondering, do you happen to have any dresses my size?" Betty asked sweetly knowing she was probably silly for asking since all the clothes were tiny. "U know what, love? I made a dress specially for you?"

"What?" Betty said surprised "How? When? Why?"

"I just wanted to make you something" "Really? Well, wow that's sweet!" Betty gave Christina a look like well where is it, I'm excited. She pulled out a gorgeous purple dress with the bottom of the dress flowy with black lace. It was a dress that would go just above the knees. "Christina! It's beautiful" Betty said with her eyes lit up. "Thank you!" Betty said sweetly giving Christina a hug.

She took the dress, just as she was about to leave, Christina blurted out "you don't think I'm letting you go that easily." Betty knew her best friend would question her. Semi prepared she said, "So, I kinda, sorta have a date with Daniel tonight" Betty spilled sort of blushing.

"Ooo, well then, I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"What?" Betty responded semi shocked and intrigued.

"Yes, the way he looks at you. Surprised it took him long enough." Betty didn't have any words. She just smiled excitedly. "So, you have fun dear." "Thanks Christina! Bye! I'll let you know what happens!" She gave Christina a hug as she left.


	7. Ready for the Night

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**Ready for the Night**

Betty was so excited and happy she felt like her heart would jump out of her body and run a marathon. On her way home she just thought of how happy she was today and Daniel's beautiful eyes. She got home running up to her room to get dressed and ready. She wanted to look her best. She put on the beautiful dress her best friend made and looked in the mirror. The dress looked perfect on her. The color definitely complimented her. She did her make-up, mostly just her eyes and little blush. Then she straightened her hair but having little waves at the ends.

She ran down the stairs to get some juice. When Betty walked in the kitchen Hilda, Justin, and Papi's jaws fell open as they saw Betty. Betty got her juice not noticing them staring at her mostly because she was so excited. "Uh… AB? Are you ok?"

"Uh. Ya, I'm great!"

"Mind telling us why you look…so amazing?" Hilda smiled.

"I'm…going out later. Christina made me this dress. So, I'm trying it out."

"Want to tell us who you're going out with?" Hilda asking curiously, secretly knowing with who.

"Uh...I'm going with Daniel." She said nonchalantly as she walked out the kitchen. Justin and Ignacio both sparked "Daniel?"

"Uh...ya, he's taking me to dinner. That's all." "Finally!" Justin squealed.

"Justin" Hilda said.

"What? It's about time!"

Betty just giggled remembering that Christina said the same thing.

"Well, you look beautiful, mija" Papi said sweetly kissing her on the forehead.

Daniel walked up to the door, his heart racing. He knocked and waited anxiously. "Yay! He's here!" Betty squealed excitedly.

"I got an idea" Justin said. "Look AB, I'll answer the door and you make an entrance." "Justin!" Betty said semi scoldingly but extremely satisfied with his plan. Justin went to the door happily. "Hey Daniel"

"Hey Justin"

"You look great!" Justin said as he noticed he was wearing a purple shirt. _They are so in love their minds know how to match,_ he thought to himself. It was no coincidence. Christina knew that Daniel liked the color on clothes, and especially on Betty, so she designed it with that in mind.

"Thanks. So, where's…" before he could say her name she walked in "…BETTY!" Justin was so happy and excited. "Hey Daniel!" "Wow, Betty…uh… (At a loss for words)…you look…great! Actually, that's an understatement. You look fantastic… Amazing…Beautiful…"

"Daniel, stop!" Betty said blushingly. "You don't look too bad yourself." (_Who am I kidding he looks gorgeous_, she thought to herself as her heart sank looking into his dreamy eyes but somehow managed to smile brightly not giving off that appearance)

Hilda and Ignacio silently watching their interaction, "Man, they are too cute" Hilda said. "Ya, Daniel is a great man." He smiled knowing that no one loved his daughter more than he did (well next to him…he's her Papi). Hilda was just thinking to herself,_ I don't even think they realize they love each other. They're so sweet._

"So, we should probably get going." He took Betty's hand. "Bye Papi, bye Hilda" Betty just winked at Justin thanking him for his idea. "Bye" she whispered. "Bye Daniel." Justin said with a smile. "Bye."

They got to the car. "So, where are we going Mr. Meade?" "It's a surprise, Betty." "Aww. Ok."

She held his hand in hers as they drove off and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled simply and kissed her hand. They were pretty much silent the whole way just taking each other's presence in.


	8. You are in Love with Me

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**You are in Love with Me**

They arrived in front of a beautiful little restaurant that had tables outside with a view of a cute garden and lake. "Aww…it's such a cute place." She said as she got out of the car. Daniel put out his hand for her and she took it. They walked over and sat down. They ordered their food and just ate happily. She noticed Daniel would stare at her from time to time or look her way pretending to look around. She admired the way he looked at her, so sweetly and loving. She let out a giggle.

"What?" he looked at her grinning, wondering why she was giggling

"Nothing" she smiled "it's just that…"

"yaa?" he asked patiently

"Daniel Meade, you are in love with me aren't you?" she said knowingly

"Of course I am Betty. I don't even know how to express in words how much I adore you." He said sincerely

"aww…you're so sweet." She leaned over the table, and then he leaned over the table getting closer to her. She whispered in his ear "I love you too, Daniel" and kissed him on the cheek.

He just smiled. He felt like he was about to explode from her touch. In a few minutes the waiter brought them strawberry cheesecake. Betty's eyes lit up. He just looked at her admiring how cute she looked. He was pretty excited about the cheesecake as well.

They continued eating. Betty looked up at Daniel, he was looking at her lips ( at least that's what she thought) he leaned in closer over the table, she leaned in closing her eyes thinking he was going to kiss her, then he wiped strawberry filling off her face and sat back in his seat. She opened her eyes and she just looked dazed even though he didn't kiss her. Just his closeness made her feel like she was floating. Daniel knew she wanted him to kiss her, but he wanted their first kiss to be perfect, so he contained himself.


	9. Full of Surprises

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, just the story. This is for entertainment purposes only!

**Full of Surprises**

After dinner, they took a walk in the park, and then Daniel took her to his favorite place (at least one of his favorite places) ever. And it was a special place for her too. He kept his hands over her eyes as they walked across. "Daniel? Where are we going?" she said anxiously. "You'll see"

He released his hands and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked out and saw the city. They were on the bridge that they hung out at, at 5 in the morning after they crashed a wedding and ran away from the paparazzi. She was happy and looked at Daniel and hugged him hard. "I love this place!" she said sweetly looking up at him. "Me too!" he said sincerely.

"Betty, I have another surprise!" "Oh, you are just full of surprises aren't you?" he just smiled. He took out his phone and made a call. All he said was "ok. Now" and put the phone away. Betty just looked at him confused at what he was doing; all he said was "look, Betty." Betty looked at the city and all the lights turned off momentarily and then some went back on and it said "I love you, Betty" in lights. And then it all faded back into the normal lights of the city.

Betty just looked out at the city amazed, a tear or two running down her face. She looked at Daniel and he had a smile on his face like he just gave someone the best present ever. (_And he did, boy did he ever, _she thought to herself)

She couldn't hold it back any more. She grabbed him and kissed him sweetly at first, and then his hands went around her waist deepening the kiss so much that there were sparks flying everywhere. They were so mesmerized in this amazing kiss that when they finally broke they just stood there, eyes closed taking in what just happened. He broke the silence with "Thank God! I was going to go crazy if I had to wait any longer" She just laughed and nodded. "So, Daniel, I kinda sorta love you. A lot!" she said smiling up at his bright blue eyes.

"I kinda sorta love you a lot too, Betty!"

"Can we just stay here forever?" she protested

"I would love that" Daniel smiled.

"So, how did you do all of this?" she asked curiously.

"I had some help from a few special people." He said giving a smile like he had the best friends and family ever. He told his mom and Alexis of his plans for the evening and they helped arrange everything.

"So, you wanna know something funny?"

"What?" Daniel asked curiously.

"We are so in love with each other that we match!" She laughed

"By the way, Betty, you look amazing. I hope I told you that." He grabbed her waist and kissed her again so passionately that she thought she would disintegrate. Her arms enveloped his neck and she pushed him down to her. When they broke they were so exhilarated. It felt like lightning went through their bodies.

"wow, Daniel." She said breathlessly. "Ya" he acknowledged the thought she had. Daniel looked at her gazing at the city. She was so beautiful. Just like last time. He smiled.

"Um. Betty. Do you want another surprise?" Daniel said quietly, but anxiously.

"Another surprise?" Betty said in wonder as her eyes sparkled

"What more could there be, Daniel?" she asked in amazement

"Come with me! I wanna take you somewhere!" he held her hand as they ran back to the park. As they walked there it was really dark and you couldn't see anything but shadows of trees blowing in the wind.

They just stood there in the middle of the park. Betty just looked at Daniel, like ok?

"Ready!" he said

Then there was a huge fountain in front of them that started to light up from the up, down. As it went down her family and his family were there, Hilda, Justin, Papi, Mrs. Meade, Alexis, Marc, Amanda and Christina. Her eyes just lit up.

"Daniel! What is all of this?" she looked at him confused, excited, nervous, happy…

Daniel went down on his knee… Betty's heart began to do summersault as he went down "Betty Suarez, will you marry me?"

Before he could really finish asking she tackled him to the ground with a long kiss.

"Is that a yes, Betty?" Daniel said seriously

"Daniel! Duh! Of course, yes, yes!" She kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly.

He got up and hugged her, and then everyone came over and started hugging her.

"It's about time!" Marc said "I know, Can't believe it took him this long." Amanda retorted. "Tell me about it" Justin, Hilda and Christina all said at the same time, laughing. Ignacio and Claire smiled happily as they looked at Betty and Daniel. Alexis just patted Daniel on the back, approvingly.

Betty was so excited she just jumped around hugging everyone. Then it was a huge group hug. "I love you guys"


End file.
